


Art: Maglor in Twenties

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [30]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, B2MEM, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Maglor in Twenties in America





	Art: Maglor in Twenties

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM Bingo prompts:  
> Art - N44 In your fav artist style,  
> Maglor through History - N44 America between the World Wars
> 
> It supposed to be in Kasiopea's (Katarzyna Karina Chmiel) style, but I doubt it shows.

[](http://pl.tinypic.com?ref=2r6fko8)


End file.
